Foldable strollers have been in use for many years and are a preferred means for transporting babies and infants due to their ability to collapse into compact units when not in use. The ability to fold and collapse a stroller into a compact unit is especially useful as it enables the stroller to be stored in relatively small spaces and also maneuvered and transported.
A problem with existing foldable strollers is that the collapsing mechanisms tend to be overly complicated, prone to damage, unwieldy or cumbersome to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved foldable stroller frame.